


A Special Place

by Aquaphoric



Series: Femslash February 2019 [5]
Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquaphoric/pseuds/Aquaphoric
Summary: Prompt 10: On Wheels (Flamberge/Susie)





	A Special Place

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not uploading yesterday to anyone who's consistently reading these fics, i got caught up a bit and didn't have anything prepared

“Miss Flamberge, are you sure this is safe?”

“Of course! I haven’t biked for years just for us to get killed in a stupid accident.”

Susie, currently, was pressed up against Flamberge’s back. Her very toned back, albeit the leather jacket covering it up, but she could still feel her muscles; and with her hands wrapped around, she could also slightly feel her abs. 

She trusted Flamberge to be safe while on the motorcycle, but the inkling of fear mixed with strange excitement still remained as she had never been on a motorcycle before. Flamberge had asked if she would like to see a ‘special place’ and she had agreed.

“Here, Sooz,” suddenly said Flamberge as she gave her a helmet. “Put that on, and put it on tight. Safety regulations, y’know?”

“Yeah, of course,” Susie replied as she put it on and made sure it was snug.

The redhhead glanced behind her to make sure Susie had put it on, smiling when she confirmed that. “Alright! Hold on tight now, and don’t fall off!”

She resumed her position of clinging onto Flamberge. With a loud noise and some rumbling, Flamberge slammed the gas on the bike and they sped off. 

Susie resisted screaming in fear -- she was more elegant than that -- but she couldn’t help just a few whimpers. Everything was going so fast and the only time she had ever gone this fast was when she and her father took vacation trips to theme parks and went on rides like roller coasters.

Flamberge laughed over all the noise, “I can hear you nearly screaming back there! Come on, don’t be a wimp and open your eyes! This is absolutely beautiful!”

A wimp!? She wasn’t a wimp, and she would prove it. Slowly, Susie opened her eyes, and saw the town around her. The city lights and cars were flashing by like shooting stars, the cool night air flowing against her. Suddenly, it was like she was in a trance. Flamberge was right, it was beautiful, but she couldn’t describe how -- it just was.

Soon enough, they went outside the city limits, and Flamberge changed from the main cement road to an old dirt one that led into some woods.

“Uh, Miss Flamberge, where are we going?” Susie semi-shouted to the driver.

She replied, “I told ya, the special place! Just hold on,” and continued to drive.

The only light now was from Flamberge’s bike headlights and Susie was more than a little bit afraid than before. She just hoped the redhead knew what she was doing.

Before she knew it, though, the bike stopped and Flamberge hopped off. “We’re here!” She exclaimed. “Come on, this is the special place! But first, close your eyes.” Hurriedly she ushered Susie off the bike, and uncharacteristically calmly took her by the arm to lead her. She motioned for her to close her eyes, and Susie obeyed. She nearly tripped over a rock or two, but Flamberge kept her upright. Finally, they stopped, and Flamberge said, “Okay, open them now!”

She opened her eyes, and was met with a marvelous sight. The area they were in was a small clearing near the edge of a cliff overlooking the city, and the city below was stupendous. The lights that illuminated the city were like a bunch of glittering man-made stars. Susie had seen this kind of shot a bunch of times in movies and still pictures, but she never realized how beautiful it actually was to see it until now.

“So, how is it?” Flamberge asked.

“It’s absolutely beautiful, Miss Flamberge,” Susie replied. “Thank you for taking me up here. Wherever did you find this out?”

Flamberge took a seat on the ground as she replied, “Eh, by accident. I usually just come up here if I need a break from life. Sometimes the break is so good I accidentally fall asleep and wake up to a bunch of messages from my dad and sisters.”

Susie took her place next to Flamberge, knees to her chest. “You’re lucky to have found this. It’s definitely higher definition than in movies.”

The redhead cackled loudly at that, and Susie couldn’t help but giggle along. 

It was some time before they left. They had talked and laughed and sang along to some of their favorite songs and read funny posts from social media, before Susie nearly started to fall asleep where she was sitting. At that point, Flamberge got her back on the bike and drove both of them home.

“Night, Sooz. I’m, uh, I’m really happy you enjoyed tonight,” Flamberge had said.

“Of course. Thank you for taking me out as well. I hope we can do something like this again in the near future.”

A big smile formed on Flamberge’s face. “Yeah, of course! See you tomorrow!” She replied, then sped off.

Susie waved goodbye and entered her house. She had never really considered people like Flamberge her type, but she was very...cute.


End file.
